<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Home by MSO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703562">A New Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSO/pseuds/MSO'>MSO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur runs away, Bad Parenting, Kid Arthur, Other, i am soft for Lance being a father figure, im a sucker for these types of fics, mentions of arthurs parents, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSO/pseuds/MSO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a ten year old, Arthur was smart.</p><p>Arthur decides to run away from home, not being able to handle the suffocating household much longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically, this is a young arthur runnig away from home and going to Lance's. I really like these fics even though I've only seen a few of them, and with the revival of Mystery Skulls i decided to write for it :) Kudos appreciated and critique is welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a ten year old, Arthur was smart. Maybe it was because of how he was being “raised” or maybe it was the fact he had to be independent at a young age. Arthur wasn’t entirely sure which one it was but one thing he was certain of was the fact that he had to get out of his home, or more formerly, the Kingsman Mansion. His parents were rich if “mansion” didn’t tell you that already. His parents were doctors, which was well paying, but they also inherited a large lump sum of money, being related to royalty after all.</p><p>Currently, Arthur was locked in his room, his room was the only room that had it’s lock on the outside. Arthur was sitting on his bed, knees brought up to his chest and biting his nails, thinking. Arthur was thinking of how to escape, and where to go. Well, he had the “where to go” part figured out. Arthur had visited his uncle numerous times in his life, and his uncle was safe, he was what he suspected a parent should be. He knew where his uncle lived and knew how to get there too. The only problem was how Arthur would escape. He was kept under lock and key at home, of course his parents hardly watched him, just the maids and butlers, who reported every little thing he did to his parents. The only time Arthur was alone was late at night, everyone was asleep or had gone home. </p><p>Arthur soon came to the conclusion of how he could escape his “home”. Arthur had a hard time sleeping so going out at night wouldn’t be a problem. Escaping from his window and sneaking through the garden and climbing the gate wouldn’t be the problem, no not at all. The only problem that he could think of was how he would get to his uncle's home, seeing as it was about a three hour drive from his “home” to his uncle’s home. He knew he would have to walk but how long could he last walking without his legs turning into jelly? He had a small amount of cash that could get him on a bus but wouldn’t they question why a ten year old is getting on a bus at an absurd hour? Arthur heaved a sigh, that problem could wait until it arose in front of him.</p><p>Once the clock struck it’s twelfth hour, Arthur put his plan into action, and god was he nervous. How did he know he would be successful? How did he know if his uncle would even take him in or not? No, no none of that, he didn’t need to think of those worries, he needed to execute his plan first. Arthur grabbed his bag that he usually used for school, now overstuffed with supplies, and went to the window. Once unlocked and halfway out, he surveyed his room one last time, finally waving goodbye as if the room was staring at him, and it felt like it did at times. Arthur swung the rest of his body over and slowly climbed down, soon jumping down into the grass and walking through the garden.</p><p>Once Arthur was over the gate he ran. Arthur ran as fast and as long as he could, the mansion that was once his “home” now out of sight. Arthur had never felt more… free in his life. When Arthur had stopped running to catch his breath, he couldn’t help but to smile. He did it! He had left! He didn’t have to be scared anymore, right? wrong. Once everything caught up to him, Arthur was terrified. Arthur was standing on the side of the road, away from home, out in the world all on his own, in the night. Arthur willed himself to walk, trying to distract himself from the anxiety in the back of his head. He didn’t want to focus on what could happen to him, he didn’t want to focus on the fact he was walking on the outskirts of a forest and close to a road. He didn’t want to think about wild animals or people finding him. </p><p>Eventually, Arthur found himself at a bus stop and waited, not wanting to sit on the bench in fear of his legs deciding to quit once he relaxed. Arthur was worried that the bus wouldn’t let him ride, not wanting to think of having to walk two and a half hours. Eventually the bus came to a stop and Arthur got inside, the bus driver only giving him a look as he paid. Arthur walked to the back of the bus and sat down, pressing himself against the wall and letting his cheek touch the cold window of the bus, watching buildings and lights fly by, soon being lulled into a deep sleep by the movement of the bus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>